The Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) has developed the MoCA standard for consumer networking using the same coax cable that provides cable television (CATV) throughout a consumer's home or premises. MoCA signals may coexist with other signals within the same coax cable network. MoCA is a complex data protocol whose performance generally cannot be determined by performing standard RF signal tests.
It is inefficient to first install MoCA networking equipment and then try to use that equipment to determine which segments of coax network wiring, if any, need upgrading or repair. In some sufficiently degraded coax networks, the freshly installed MoCA networking equipment may not be able to acquire a connection or provide its own testing features.
Before installing MoCA networking equipment, it is desirable to test each segment of coax wiring which may carry the MoCA signals to determine whether each segment will provide adequate MoCA performance and to identify those segments which may need upgrade or repair.